Genichiro: Lighting Strikes Twice
by Azu Dazu
Summary: Coming back to Ashina's Castle, the grandson of Isshin only finds fiery destruction in the wake of a demon. Cut down once again, but also stripped off everything he has. The lands which he had sworn to protect were now in ruins and no hope was there ever for repair. And thus begins, a Dragon's journey to retribution.
1. Opening Cinematic

**Genichiro: Lightning Strikes Twice**

* * *

_**Summary: **_A boy with nothing was given a purpose, so he shed his humanity. A man, was given life once again, but lost everything. Free of the grip of war, a lone Dragon tries to find a new purpose, but never quite succeeds. Should he find that purpose in avenging a long lost piece of land and follow the path of Shura or finding true happiness and leaving something meaningful behind…it is up to him.

* * *

_**Note: **_A non-canon sequel fic that takes place after the events of the game. The story will obviously follow the character we know as Genichiro Ashina, Isshin's grandson and Sekiro's supposed arch-enemy.

This story follows the Return Ending, where Sekiro and the Divine Child begin their journey to the Divine Dragon's birthplace. Emma is still alive and somewhere around Japan. Genichiro is fully dead, but not quite out of the picture. And 'lo and behold, an OC of mine is coming. Yes, please hit me with your torches and call me how shitty of an author I am.

Seriously though, constructive critisicm wouldn't hurt me.

* * *

Amongst all the wreckage and literal mountains of bodies, a boy could be seen staggering about. In his hand, he held a bell charm close to his chest- likely a gift given to him by his mother near her final moments. Though his body was visibly shuddering, his face was dull…almost lacking emotion.

The boy saw another boy, somewhat his age, seating near two corpses. The other boy was approached by a giant of an elderly man, with a feathery cape covering his shoulders.

There was also a young girl, that was eating a rice ball with a monkey.

Then he heard them…the sound of man shuffling about and horses hitting the ground with their hoofs.

The boy hid or tried to at least. He didn't know if these men where as hostile as the rest. As the killers of his family. He saw that the majority of them had passed him, so he snuck up, but a hand quickly halted his getaway.

The young boy flinched when a soft but strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. He gasped a little at the sight of the legendary warrior- Isshin Ashina. A man who was proclaimed as a literal war god by his own people.

"Well, what do we have here…What's a hatchling like yourself doing here…?" Isshin's voice was surpassingly soft when addressing him. He seemed curious and sympathetic. "Which clan are you from, boy?"

The boy did not answer. But Isshin saw how his eyes darkened in a gloomy and sad way and he immediately understood. He scoffed and gently grabbed the boy's chin, making it so their eyes met.

"When I look into your eyes…I see a boy who has no land to call his home and no people to call his own." Isshin extended his arm and gave the young one a smile, "Would you like to join _my people _then, young one…?"

The boy stared in confusion. He didn't know what it was he should do. The greatest warrior around these lands…was offering a place in his own family. Just for him…a peasant's boy.

It seemed unrealistic and ridiculous, but…he took the hand that was offered to him. He was shaking and panning it out, but he took it nonetheless.

The boy was given to Isshin's oldest child, to be raised as his firstborn.

It was found out that he had a natural talent with the bow, so like the Ashina, the boy adopted the name 'Genichiro', as well.

He was raised well by Isshin and his son- Yoshihio Ashina. He was taught well by Lady Tomoe. And he came to be respected greatly by the people Ashina.

And thus, Genichiro as everyone knew him was born. He had nothing in the aftermath of the war and even before that, he had very little. Ashina gave him much more than what he could have ever hoped for.

A name.

A family.

Respect.

A high position in authority.

Power and skills.

Intelligence.

And most of all- a purpose to live and fight for. A purpose that will become so deeply embedded in his mindset…_that he would shed humanity itself for the sake of Ashina_.


	2. Second Life

**Chapter 1. **

A soldier of the Ashina was running through the Nipposhi River, that flowed through the northern side of Mt. Kongo, with as much speed as the atrophied muscles on his injured legs allowed him to. His armour was already damaged and it's only service now was to slow him down, so he grabbed it and threw the damn thing off himself. It clanged to as it hit the blood-soaked ground. Bodies of his fellow Ashina soldiers numbered by the hundreds and even more were to follow at the north-west coast.

Cries of glorious march to battle and screams of miserable demise managed to reach the fleeting coward's ears even from such distance, causing his breathing and pace to increase and become more chaotic.

His skin, tanned from the flames of war which had kissed him hungrily more than a few times and soaked with the blood of both friends and foes...the trauma the man had experienced was written on bare skin alone.

The Nipposhi Road was no longer a safe option and staying further in the vicinity of the river meant certain death for any man of Ashina.

But he mustn't die...not yet! Such a thing could not happen!

The soldier's eyes flashed with the tiniest glimmers of hope as they caught a glimpse of a cave's entrance. He staggered towards it and immediately upon stepping into it's cold dark grounds, he collapsed onto the ground and tried to rest on the wall.

Anxiety twisting his face, the lone soldier reached for the tiny box dangling from his hip. Girthing his teeth with effort, he tore it open and picked up the empty parchment that was inside. The extremely weary soldier stared at it with furrowed brows. He began writing with bloodied cramped hands, wincing and sweating from the effort to scribble the words he wanted to say to him. The will of his last wishes was now partially left in this note.

When he was finally done, the soldier inspected his note one last time, pouted slightly and added a few more words. Then, he placed it near himself with great care. Dreadfully, his eyes proceeded to travel to the blade attached to his waistband. Reluctant and flinching fingers wrapped around the handle and the blade was drawn very carefully.

The legendary black odachi once wielded by the late Lord Genichiro not so long ago. The malevolence in its power was so immense, it was practically sipping out from it like a ghostly mist.

Even just by gazing at it, the soldier felt as though it was draining his life and sanity. He blinked and shook his head, letting out a shuddering sigh. He had to hurry. It wouldn't be too soon before the insanity brought by both the Blade and the Rejuvenating Waters overcame him. The Rejuvenating Waters were already starting to overflow with stagnation in his body. He had died more than enough for his state to become so worse.

At least now, when he still had a slimmer of will left, he could do one last good deed for his the legacy of his lands. He was well aware that there was no saving Ashina. It probably could never even be restored. There won't be another Isshin Ashina, but someone _had _to carry that man's legacy. Someone needed to keep the glory of Ashina, even after it's demise. And that someone, had to be a man who was close to Isshin, close to the people and close to these lands. Someone who would go through every length and endure any burden...and the soldier knew exactly who this someone was destined to be.

With an almost saddened look, he closed his eyes and pressed the blade against his neck. He mumbled his last words to himself, before making the sacrificial cut in his neck.

With a crunching sound, a new figure began to emerge from the soldier's body, seemingly wearing him down like a second skin. The man breathed in the air surrounding him with a deep sigh, filling his lungs with the energy of life. Then he turned around, unveiling his identity.

Genichiro Ashina- once again cursed to walk amongst the living. He blinked once, getting used to the feeling of...living again. Resurrection wasn't anything new for Genichiro, but to have his body reconstructed to it's strongest and most efficient form in his lifespan yet...that was different than simply recovering from any fatal wound.

He adopted a slight scoff as he looked at himself. He seemed a tad younger than the last time he was alive. There were no noticeable changes in his physique, though the Rejuvenating Waters could be seen coursing through his being, 'empowering' him. His clothing was mostly the same, though his bow was interestingly missing.

Genichiro's gaze then trailed over to the soldier and the Black Mortal Blade laying next to him. For a brief moment, something akin to warm appreciation and respect appeared on the repugnant warrior's face.

"Thank you, loyal sword of the Ashina...may your soul now be at peace."

With those words said, Genichiro indulged in a moment of silent respect for the dead soldier, before picking the Black Mortal Blade from the ground. As he crouched down to grab the blade's handle, Genichiro noticed the note which the man had left right before his death.

With a Mortal Blade hanging from one hand and another holding up the piece of parchment, Genichiro read with focus.

"To Lord Genichiro: Down the hill to the mountain- you will find the Dragon's blood. Avoid going through the Nipposhi River's coastline. The red-lighted lamp will show you the way.

...

Live on, Lord Genichiro, for the sake of Ashina and for the sake of Lord Isshin."

Genichiro's brows furrowed as he read through the registered the information that was given. A drop of sweat dropped down from his forehead. Desperately, he hoped the vagueness the man's last words hadn't been purposeful.

'The Nipposhi River? So far away from the Castle? But why...'

His pupils slightly widened at the likely answer to that question. Genichiro held up a hand to his head, trying to shake away those dreadful thoughts. Then again, if the Black Mortal Blade was in the possession of a weak soldier, that meant his grandfather had fallen in his task. The Shinobi- Wolf and the Divine Heir were still probably somewhere out there. And Ashina...she...

Genichiro clenched his fists, averting his gaze. He was alive once again, with a Mortal Blade in hand. Perhaps, there was still a small chance to save what currently remained of Ashina. Genichiro held up to those thoughts and denied himself the likely reality like a rope that defined his fate.

With a composed glare, he once again inspected the parchment.

'Down the hill to the mountain...The red-lighted lamp will show you the way...the Dragon's blood.'

This was where the Divine Heir must've been hiding, no doubt and that's where he should go.

"But why should I avoid the Nipposhi River? It's the shortest way to the hill..." he let out a snort and gazed at the entrance to the little cave he had been revived in. He made his way out of it and into the woods surrounding these parts of the mountain.

The sky was as dark as on the night he had last stood amongst the living, a factor which further tempered with Genichiro's perception of time. Maybe hours had passed or maybe even whole days.

As he began to go further into the mountain, many sounds began to reach Genichiro's ears. The sound of the Nipposhi River flowing, the sound of swords clashing, of men dying and others celebrating early victory. Near the coastline, he could see what were likely the last remains of the Ashina forces.

The sight of them was almost pitiful. Their numbers were pathetically insignificant compared to the gigantic mass of enemy soldiers that chased them deeper and deeper into the mountains. On top of that, half of them had already began fleeting with no resistance. Only a single member of the Ashina Spears, accompanied by two generals, with a few dozen soldiers was able to stall the enemy, at least long enough for the cowardly to escape.

Genichiro bit his lip, deciding on whether or not he should charge into the battle or sneak away like a cowardly shinobi. His survival instincts took over and he slid through every bush and tree, avoiding to show himself to both friend and foe. He tried to look forward and not to the dying masses of Ashina warriors that was spread all over the coastline.

There was still a chance for retribution...so long as he was not reckless...he could still save her and her people!

After a while, Genichiro reached the hill slope to the river. He came to a sudden stop and firmly planted himself on the ground, beneath the grass as two horse-riders swiftly passed by. After making sure that there was no one else suddenly passing by, Genichiro continued further down the path he had imagined in his head that would lead him directly to the destination given in the parchment.

He ran a yard and a half down the hill and the sight of two figures caught his attention. They weren't the ones he had been looking for, but his interest had already been piqued. He crouched down and hid behind the nearest bush.

The two warriors had an unfamiliar armour adorning their bodies. Darkish blue plates with a moon-crest helmet. The emblem of a unknown-to-Genichiro clan was sprayed over their shoulder and hip plates. These were not the central forces or agents of the Interior Ministries. They were unlike any enemies he had seen. And something told Genichiro they were a bit more trouble than the rest.

Narrowing his eyes, he saw that they were looming over an injured Ashina Spear, who was laying in the puddle of his own blood. They seemed to discuss what to do with him.

Genichiro looked sideways to see if there were anymore skittering about. When the coast seemed relatively clear, he slowly walked up to the two soldiers still in crouching position. Swiftly, he trapped one of them in his grasp with one hand, while the other was busy embedding the Mortal Blade in his chest. Genichiro roughly and brutally pulled out the sword, letting large ounces of blood spray the second warrior, briefly blinding him.

Genichiro dashed forward and slashed him, but his sword instinctively deflected his attack. This caused Genichiro's eyes to widen and his brief lapse of confusion allowed the warrior to recover.

They clashed swords and exchanged a few blows, but Genichiro inevitably came out victorious. Still, short as the little fight was, Genichiro didn't come out of it unscathed. Sighing as the Rejuvenating Waters healed his wounds, Genichiro sheathed the Mortal Blade and approached the badly damaged Ashina Spear. His breathing was hoarse and weak like he was wheezing.

Genichiro shook the man a little. the man grunted as he struggled to open his eyes. A light of hope shinned through his dark pupils as he noticed who was confronting him.

"L-Lord...Genichiro...(cough)..."

The man's body slumped down, threatening to collapse with a thud, but Genichiro caught him by the shoulder.

"Loyal Spear...what happened while I was gone?"

The Spear coughed violently, spitting blood on the ground beneath Genichiro's feet.

"Outnumbered...(cough)...we were outnumbered...the whole Reservoir was burned down...and then these moon-crested bastards came and decimated most of what little remained of our forces...(cough)..."

"What of the castle?"

The man snorted, almost as if he had heard a sick joke.

"The castle- if it can even be called that anymore...nothing, but burnt ruins most likely...the central forces were carrying enough firepower to turn whole estates to nothing but burnt pieces of wood...(cough)..."

The dying loyalist grabbed onto Genichiro's shoulder for some support and then looked his lord dead in the eye.

"Genichiro...you came back to the living...don't throw your life away for a cause that is no longer meaningful..." And the groan he let out next was the last groan he would let out.

Genichiro remained eerily still for a moment, not letting of the man's shoulder. Only the fingers in his hands made a shift by tightly gripping and gripping. He turned around, a low growl escaping his throat as he looked menacingly to the lower levels of the hill. His eyes red with bloodlust.

He hadn't even registered the loyal Spear's last wish. Only the rage at the dire state of his land.

While stomping down the hill, he also encountered a few more dying soldiers. Most of them of Ashina, though there was also an agent of the Interior Ministries who Genichiro left to die slowly, even though the man had pitifully asked him for a merciful death. Genichiro would've laughed at his face for such an audacity. Asking _him _for mercy? If he wanted mercy, this rat shouldn't have even shown himself here.

Two other soldiers proved greatly useful for his quest in finding the destination given in the note. The red-lighted lamp was to the North, straight ahead. Just by the Ango River.

Genichiro felt thankful to whatever divine spirit was guiding him, because reaching his main target was not as hard as it initially seemed. A red-lighted lamp, just as the note described, attached to a cargo, which seemed to carry two people. The darkness and the burkas covering their faces obscured their features, though Genichiro could well distinguish who was who by their sizes.

The one pulling the horse's reigns seemed to be Sekiro- the Shinobi of the Divine Heir, which meant...the small figure on the back was probably the Divine Heir himself.

With the eyes of a serpentine creature, confident in catching it's prey, Genichiro quietly followed them. The horse suddenly stopped moving, disturbed by something. Genichiro made the mistake of closing in and accidently stepped on a broken branch. The sound, low as it was, alerted the creature and set it running off uncontrollably.

"A travelling horse...not fit for times of war...just your luck, Shinobi of the Divine Heir..." Genichiro quietly mocked Sekiro as he heard his rumble of his feet and the horse's hoofs hitting the ground and driving ever so far away into the hill.

Genichiro pressed himself directly behind the rear end of the wooden vehicle. When he saw the back of a childish figure showing, he seized the chance and jumped up, grabbing them and pulling them out of the cargo. A soft gasp was elicited as the tiny figure's body nearly slammed into Genichiro's own weight.

Genichiro harshly reached to grab a proper hold on them, sword unsheathed in one hand.

"You're coming with me, Divine Hei-"

But then he saw the person more clearly. A small child yes, but not a boy. A girl. And their clothing was vastly different. The attire typically worn by a buddhist nun. Most confusing of all, was the noticable bulge in her belly. Genichiro blinked, utterly unable to comprehand what he was looking at.

He brushed off the hijab wrapped around her head, causing the girl to gasp once again, and black hair with grey spots spilled out on all sides. Genichiro let out the faintest of gasps, truly astonished.

"The Divine Child of the Rejuvenating Waters…"

She tried to wiggle free out of his hold, though she was not putting much of a fight. Her physical strength was like that of an insect compared to his.

"Y-You…are you not Genichiro Ashina, the man who sought the Mortal Blade as well…" the Divine Child's eyes widened when she finally noticed the sword in his hand, "The second Mortal Blade…that is how you have come back?"

Genichiro completely ignored her question, he focused on the bulge which the Divine Child was so desperately protecting.

"A carrier of the Dragon's heritage, even if only false, bearing a child…how is that even possible?"

The Divine Child glared back at him.

"The Dragon's blood- Lord Kuro's blood, will be returned back to the West- where it belongs."

The dark expression which twisted Genichiro's face was menacing enough to scare the Divine Child shut.

"But before that, it shall serve me as a tool to restore Ashina." Genichiro began stomping back, tugging the Divine Child along, back to Ashina Castle, where he and the Dragon's blood should be. To defend the last remains of Isshin's legacy.

"No!" the Divine Child shouted, resisting definatly. "Genichiro do not do this, I beg of you...in your grandfather's honour, cease this insanity of yours!"

"You have no right to speak of his honour!" Genichiro snapped. He grith his teeth, trying to keep his composure. Damnation, why could she not understand? He meant her no real harm. All he needed was even the tiniest bits of the Kuro's blood and he'd leave them on their merryway.

"Ashina is lost, can you not see?! A second life you were given and you are willing to throw it away?"

Genichiro snarled at her, his true feelings briefly breaking through his usually cold prickish facade.

"My life means as much as this land...If she perishes, so does my soul."

The Divine Child gazed pitifully at him, sympathising with him to an extend, but before she could voice anymore reason with him, a pair of spinning shurikens came flying towards Genichiro, who barely blocked them at the last second. A blur of orange proceeded to assault him, delivering a heavy strike from.

Genichiro grunted as the deliberate strike caused him to stagger backwards and struggle to find his balance. He slammed the Mortal Blade onto the ground and held onto the handle. After reassessing his posture, Genichiro pulled out the blade and glared spitefully at his assailant.

"Fate would always have us stay in each other's ways, won't it...Shinobi of the Divine Heir?"

"Genichiro...What little rest your own sacrifice brought you...you have refused even that?" Sekiro said in a sagely manner. He had developed even more since their last meeting.

"Believe it or not...it was not by my design to live once again...someone loyal gave me a chance to live once again..."

"This makes you all the bigger fool to throw that life away for a meaningless wish..." Sekiro said with almost-pity in his deep voice, while drawing out the Crimson Mortal Blade. "Isshin was unable to fulfil it and you were never even close. How do you hope to achieve something so obscene?"

Genichiro's glare and sword were pointed out at Sekiro, like poisonous darts frozen in time, trying to reach him despite their immobility.

"The first step would be killing you!"

With grit teeth, Genichiro charged forward. He reared the Black Mortal Blade back, preparing to unleash one single destructive blow to his hated rival. Sekiro remained calm, standing his ground like a true master of the sword. At the instant in which Genichiro released his attack, Sekiro glided down beneath the massive wave of black flames and swiftly cut Genichiro's right arm right off.

Genichiro clenched his teeth, trying to muffle the cry of pain that threatened to erupt. He clumsily tried to charge back at his opponent as a last attempt at any sort of resistence, but the Crimson Mortal Blade quickly cut him down, as well. He was stabbed through the guts.

"N-ngh..." Genichiro croaked, trying to hold onto the blade for support. Sekiro loomed over him, looking down on him. Genichiro tried to spit blood at that infuriatingly calm facade, but he could not as the Crimson Blade was pulled out of his guts and back into the sheath. With nothing to hold onto, Genichiro fell face first into the ground, already splashing the soil beneath with his blood.

He saw the figures of the shinobi and his childish companion looming over him. Mocking him for his failures. Reminding him of how powerless he was now. And then all went black.

**A/N**

**Finally done with this first chapter. I can't believe how much I struggled on this. The first few chapters are always bitches to write. But hey, it was quite the fun challenge. The biggest struggle manifested in the form of me trying to portray everyone's character correctly, even how minor cameos would act! Goddamn...**

**If you haven't already read my previous note, this fic will follow the events of the Return Ending, which by most fans is already considered the TRUE/best ending, so I will regard it as such, too. **

**Note, I'm no longer treating Genichiro as a 'hero' of any sort. He's just the guy, who's story you'll go along with as you read. And no, this won't be a redemption story...at least that's not what I am aiming at for now. This is a story about someone who is trying to re-find his purpose for living. **

**For those unfamiliar with the details of Sekiro's Lore, the Black Mortal Blade is the second Mortal Blade wielded by Genichiro at the end of the game. The Black Mortal Blade is very special, because it allows you to bring people back from the underworld by sacrificing your own life. Isshin coming out of Genichiro's shoulder is reflected in here, as well.**

**As for the 'battle' at the end...well, I mean how would you see it going? Genichiro got completely trainwrecked at the end of the game and had to resort to grandaddy Isshin to do the dirty work for him. And after beating even HIM, Sekiro should surely be on the level of a godmaster. **

**Leave a review if you have any specific thoughts on this first chapter and...until next time! **


End file.
